


EPISODE 1: I'm Trying To - Skam NT Season 2

by 12_Month_October



Series: Skam NT Season 2 - SAPHY [2]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: 2x01, Episode 1, Gen, SKAM (Norway) Season 2, happy new year i hope i don't ruin it too much :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Month_October/pseuds/12_Month_October
Summary: Saphy Lévesque doesn't need anything to be happy. It's always been her and her mum, living in the middle of Meadowell off dwindling government benefits and part-time job pittances - and, more recently, her new friends.And then one call changes everything.Trying to fight through like she always has, Saphy's determined she'll make it without help from her friends or Jacques Marin. But Jacques has other ideas.Real-time air: 06/01 - 12/01/20First clip: Tescoland (Monday 08.47)
Series: Skam NT Season 2 - SAPHY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056842
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	EPISODE 1: I'm Trying To - Skam NT Season 2

Blackout.

Fade into INT. A large conference hall. _Flight From The City_ by Jóhann Jóhannsson, Yuki Numata Resnick, Tarn Travers, Ben Russell and Clarice Jensen starts to play as we pan in slow-motion over dozens of people - of all ages, but most of them teenagers - dance and socialize under sweeping pink lights.

We eventually cut down to two almost identical white girls with blonde hair - JASMINE and CHARLIE - talking among themselves. They quickly acknowledge someone offscreen, then hug him. The camera pans so we can see the someone is a white man with a beard and thinning brown hair - clearly their father. All three of them are dressed formally; and the girls both have plastic crowns on their head with _Birthday Girl_ embossed on the front.

Cut to three more girls - a white girl with red hair and acne scarring (KATIE), a fat Filipino girl (ELLA) and a modestly dressed Arab girl (ATARAH) - dancing together happily. ELLA and KATIE both laugh inaudibly as ATARAH slips on a pair of tacky plastic heart glasses. As before, the girls are dressed formally.

We slowly pan to the side, the scene returning to regular speed, and into a small, hidden alcove. SAPHY - A Black girl with shoulder-length braids, dressed a little less formally than the others, is staring down at her phone screen, waiting for the right time.

We cut to her POV for a second, so we can see she has a contact log up, her hand hovering over the call icon. We can’t see the name of the contact. She slowly breathes in and out, before hitting the button. There’s a small beep before the dial tone starts, SAPHY bringing her phone closer to her mouth. An excited chant starts up in the background-

PARTYGOERS _(excited, shouting, offscreen)_

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!-

The dial tone abruptly stops, but SAPHY doesn’t notice over the sound of-

PARTYGOERS _(excited, shouting, offscreen)_

Happy new year!

An excited singing of _Happy Birthday_ starts up in the background, as a faint voice comes from the phone. SAPHY laughs quietly, semi-awkward.

SAPHY

Sorry, I can’t-

She brings the phone to her ear.

ESTELLE _(v/o)_

Saphy?

SAPHY nods, smiling to herself.

SAPHY

Happy new year, Mam.

ESTELLE _(v/o, fondly, slightly surprised)_

Oh Saphy… 

SAPHY laughs again to herself, more to try to stop herself from crying than a release of some sort.

SAPHY

How was your day?

ESTELLE _(v/o, casually)_

Good.

SAPHY sighs fondly, tilting her head to the side.

SAPHY _(reasoning)_

Maaam-

ESTELLE _(v/o, interrupting, reasoning)_

You go enjoy yourself, okay? And we’ll talk afterwards.

SAPHY considers for a moment - then sighs, giving in.

SAPHY

Promise?

ESTELLE _(v/o)_

Promise.

SAPHY smiles to herself again.

SAPHY

I love you.

ESTELLE _(_ _v/o)_

Love you too, Saphy.

SAPHY hangs up, putting her phone back in her jacket pocket. She takes a deep breath, wiping a brimming tear from her eye - before heading back into the crowd again.

Blackout. The music fades out.

Cut to credits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year y'all <3  
> a couple things to note for this season!!-  
> \- i've decided to air episodes according to dates rather than weekdays, so episode timings will be a bit off (i believe they'll start on wednesday and end on tuesday? i'm not sure)  
> \- i'm still very behind with writing. and by very i mean very. i'll try to get this episode up in real-time, but other episodes will probably go up once i have the time to write them!  
> \- due to the timing of this season, some later episodes coincide with march and the start of the lockdown. i've obviously had to ignore this both in this season and season 3 for the sake of the story but!! please still social distance and follow the guidelines for your area!!  
> ily all and i'll see you on the 6th!!


End file.
